


Tights

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spandex, work out tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Kon arrives early to find Tim working out in Tights
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 44





	Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic one of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet.

Tights

“Your Early,” Tim said as he let himself into the apartment Tim kept so they could keep their relationship separate from team business because Tim had to hyper compartmentalize his entire life. He ignored the hint of complaint and focused on what Tim was wearing.

“Nice out fit,” he said focusing on the bright blue work out tights covering his chest and legs. He appreciated how they hugged every inch of Tim’s body. “I’ve never seen you wear something like that before.” He kept staring but Tim just ignored him for a bit and continued stretching in various ways. “Really where did you get them?”

“I’ve had them a while though I usually only wear them when I’m just doing yoga or aerial work alone.” Tim said as he bent down at put his palms flat on the floor. It really showed off his ass. “I don’t get why your staring we all wear tight outfits all the time.”

“Yeah but all our super hero outfits are made of thicker material when you factor in things like armor those are just tight,” he said and walked up for a closer look. “How does it fell?” Tim didn’t answer so he reached out and ran his hands along the side feeling the silky material. “Feels really good.”

“Kon, I’ve still got a while to go in my work out,” Tim said though his tone had changed and it was clear there was a hint of arousal as he realized the effect he was havin gon him. “Go find something to do and let me finish.”

He started to say something but then had an idea and left the room heading into the bed room. He could tell by the noise Tim made that he hadn’t expected that. It was a delightful little grunt that let him know that he’d surprised Tim a rare honor. As soon as he was completely out of Tim’s sight he shucked his clothes as fast as he could. He knew from experience that either Tim would follow after him to start things or he’d get completely focused on his work out again and the moment would be lost.

He caught a brief glimpse of his naked body in the mirror and had a momentary thought about how he’d look in a similar set of tights to the ones Tim was wearing but that was an idea for another time for now he wanted to feel Tim in them against every inch of his skin. He entered the room to see Tim was just standing there staring at where he’d left. He saw Tim’s eyes widen at the fact he was naked but before Tim could react he flew over and scooped him up against him while they hovered in mid air. The tights felt even better than he’d been thinking. “Kon what are you doing?” He kissed Tim then and carefully began to rub against Tim. 

“You told me to find something to do so I did you,” he said and saw Tim frown. “By the way your gonna have to buy a replacement pair of tights cause those aren’t gonna survive tonight.” He pinched Tim’s ass through them and smiled at Tim’s shocked expression. “And when you buy them get multiple pairs some for me too cause I think we are going to have a lot of fun with them.” Tim was clearly about to say something so he shut him up with a kiss and when it was done he could see the out line of Tim’s dick stretching the material and a wicked look on Tim’s face when he looked back up. Yeah it was going to be one hell of a night.

The End


End file.
